Once Upon a Dream
by Wolf of Writing
Summary: DISCONTINUED: What if Sebastian's next master is Finny, who was never a Phantomhive gardener? Now Finny has to go through training by Sebastian on how to be the proper gentleman. Will Finnian be able to handle the pressures of being an Earl? Warnings: Sebastian x Finnian (Mpreg and psychological damaged in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Dream**

 **Chapter 1**

The cell was small, damp, and the only light source came from the small, barred window from above. The jade-eyed male watched as the small bird fluttered in, tweeting happily. The young male smiled at the beautiful bird chirped, cleaning its wing with its beak. Slowly, he gets up, and reaches up, wanting to have a friend.

Only for the bird to fly away.

The young teen lowers his offered hand, and sighs in the loneliness that he has endured. How long had it been? When was the last he was free? He doesn't remember. He doesn't even think that there was even a time that he wasn't a prisoner, an experiment, a monster.

He hears the creeks of the door open, and he turns, seeing the three head scientists who always injected him with harmful needles that stung even after being pulled out.

He doesn't even fight them anymore, because he had in the past and that never solved anything.

* * *

"We're putting you under for this experiment." The scientist says as he placed a cloth over the boy's mouth, sprinkling the ether all over it to slowly put him under. His wrists and ankles had been strapped down, and he could hardly move. His stomach was exposed, and he feels the effects of the drug take over.

Slowly, his eyes began to shut, and he could only do one thing; dream.

" _Do you wish to be free?" The voice is gentle like the breeze that touches his face. The blonde wakes up and sees that he's laying down on the grass, the sky was a clear blue with fluffy white clouds and there wasn't a care in the world anymore. "This can be your future…all you have to do is give yourself to me."_

" _Who…are you?" The boy asks softly._

" _The real question isn't who I am…the question is do you want to be free?"_

 _Reaching up, thinking that he would touch the skies, the blonde speaks, "I want nothing more than to be free."_

 _The dream fades and a shadowed figure comes out, a hand reaching out to, revealing a face that he had never seen before._

" _As you wish, milord."_

* * *

Waking up, the experiment expected to be in the same cell that he was so used to. Though coming to consciousness wasn't at all pleasant, as his stomach hurt so much and he felt nauseous, he wasn't in the nightmare he was in before.

He saw a bright ceiling that was lit up from natural light that was bright for his eyes, so much so that he had to cover his eyes.

"Good Morning Master," an unfamiliar voice speaks from his right, and there, he saw a figure, tall and slender wearing a strange, proper attire. Unable to sit up, he only turned his head, and saw the man, and his heart skipped a beat, making his breathing hitched. "For breakfast, I have an assortment of biscuits, as crepe au chocolate and some tea for your stomach." He says and the butler turns to face the blonde. "Do you wish for me to help you sit up young master?"

The boy was beyond confused when it came to what he was feeling with at the moment. Wide-out and a bit scare, he stutters, "I-I-I don't know what's goin' on!" He says and the butler smiles, "it seems that you don't recall. Allow me to refresh you master. I answered your call…your desire to be freed from that horrid place where they experimented on humans. I was just unfortunate enough to get you after the procedure was done, for what, I do not know." He says and smiles at him. "But you made a contract with me. You gave yourself to me and in return, I set you free to live your life in luxury if you so desired." He says calmly and with a smile and placed his hand on his chest, "I serve only you."

"Oh…am I still dreaming?" He asks timidly. He could smell the delicious food and wished that he was not dreaming, for how could someone who had never seen a crepe in life know how it would smell?

"No sir, you are not. This is no dream…usually the master names their servant, but since you do not have a name of your own, I shall go by the name of my previous master, Sebastian Michaelis." He says in a bow.

The dark haired demon straightens up and helps the blonde sit up, and places the tray on his lap and began to cut up the crepe. "Say Ah."

"Ah?!" The boy says before the food was placed in his mouth, and he thought it was the most delicious thing he ever had in his mouth. Without thinking, the blonde began to scarf the food down with his bare hands, uncaring of the mess that he was making of himself, and left his butler to be a bit applaud by this. Clearing his throat, he stands up and says, "It seems that you require a bit of etiquette education." He says and the boy blinks and stares at the butler, "why do you say that?

Sebastian sighs and shakes his head, "never mind for the moment, but you will need a proper name. You are now lord of this house." He says and pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe Finny's face off from the chocolate that was from the crepe a bit roughly on purpose. The blonde whines a bit and tries to push the butler away from him. "Lord of what house?"

"Of this house. It had once belonged to my previous master, but since our contract is up, I still kept it around for my own purposes. Now, it is your house." Sebastian says. "Now for that name…I will have to look up some names that would best suit your new status in life."

The boy look around a bit at the room. It was spacious, and the bed was he's in was big as well. The bed had poles on each corner, holding up a top that held drapes on it as well. There wasn't much else to comment on it other than the large window that allowed a gust of air in, which he thinks feels nice.

Sebastian had gone around the room, and spotted the last book his master had read before their contract was up. He picks it up, The _Fenian Cycle_ ; a body of prose and verse centring on the exploits of the mythical hero Fionn mac Cumhaill and his warriors the Fianna. It is one of the four major cycles of Irish mythology along with the Mythological Cycle, the Ulster Cycle, and the Historical Cycle.

Why his master liked it, he didn't know as he had not read it himself. Though it did give him an idea for a name. "Young master." Sebastian turns and saw the blonde, looking around the room from where he sat on the bed and then saw him straighten him as he was being talked to, still skittish from imprisonment no doubt.

"Ah, uh…yes?" He says as he pulled the covered closer to his face, which resulted in the tray being tipped over and messing up the covered.

"How would you like your name to be Finnian Oisin?" He asks him.

"Can I be called Finny?!" The boy asks excitedly as he is happy to finally have a name.

Sebastian was hesitant, and says, "yes, you may…Lord Finny."

"Woo-hoo!" He shouts as he raised his arms up, instantly regretted it so as he hurt it incision, and may have popped a few stitches.

Sebastian began to think to himself, _'I may have made a mistake choosing this one as my new master. His soul better be worth it.'_ He goes over and removes the covers from Finny's lap, as well as the tray, and places it on the cart to be taken away to be clean. "I shall return with clean sheets for you while you rest young master." He says strictly and turns to him, "and you will stay in bed, am I clear?"

The newly named Finny nodded meekly as that. "Yes sir Mr. Sebastian." He says shakily.

It seems that this would be an interesting master/butler relationship after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Dream**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Sebastian could be called a patient demon. In any normal case he could be as quiet and willful to wait as long as possible so long that benefitted him in the end, or it was an order from his master, in which case he had no choice in the manner._

 _Sebastian's patience was being tested._

 _A few weeks had passed and his new master, Lord Finnian Oisin, had recovered from his surgery and was now walking about the manor with much ease and pleasure. Having him run around the manor though was more nerve-wrecking. Like a child, Finny wanted to play around with things as much as he could and since finding out that the previous master had made toys, he wanted to play with them greatly, only to be disappointed that there, in fact, no toys around the manor. So he tried his best to play with his butler, hide and seek was the game, but Sebastian would find him too quick and when it was Finnian's turn to hide, he had refused._

 _That morning, prior to him wanting to play games, he had met the staff that had agreed to stay around to meet the new master. Finnian was dressed in the master's pervious clothes that had been tailored (by Sebastian) to fit his slim figure but taller figure more. The blonde was wearing an olive green color suit with a blue tie on, making the blonde uncomfortable._

 _The cook was a bit rough around the edges, and Finnian noted his cigarette in his mouth. His accent was a bit off, and his mannerisms wasn't something he knew to be "gentlemanly etiquette" as Sebastian had been educating him while he was in bed._

 _The maid was a bit strange herself. Her red hair in pigtails and she stood clumsily, if not a bit nervously._

 _The elderly man...looked more like a small person rather than a normal person would appear._

 _"Hello milord." Mey-Rin spoke first._

 _"Yeah, hi. I'm Bard."_

 _"Ho ho ho."_

 _Finnian smiled happily to the servants and went down from the stairs yhay he had been standing on and pulled them into a big huge. "Hi everyone. It's great to meet ya!" He said as he would rather have friends around then servants. While they were being crushed (Finnian having his strength) Sebastian went over to pull him off. "That is not how a lord greets his servants." He said roughly and cleared his throat to straighten himself out, "A lord greets his servants with courtesy and acknowledgement, not bear hugging them into oblivion."_

 _Finnian was forced to let go and sighs to himself, then directed to his servants, "sorry I hugged you."_

 _"You're a...strong one milord." Mey-Rin spoke as her body, much like Bard's had been crushed and needing to fix his back._

 _Finnian laughed nervously, "I'm really sorry."_

 _"Now lord Finnian, they do not need your apology. If anything they should be glad to even be touched from their master." Sebastian spoke strictly. "Now let us begin your lessons."_

* * *

That was hours ago and they were beginning with step one: learning how to read.

"Tae cat wak layed on her sid?" Finnian read aloud and Sebastian, who was dressed as a proper educator, corrects him, "the line says, the cat laid on her side." He says and tells him repeat.

Finnian gets frustrated and slams his head on the oak wood desk, "why must I know how to read?"

"You cannot be called a true gentleman if you do not possess the skills to be a gentleman." Sebastian says clearly. Finnian says and looks again and began to read as much as he could aloud, the stutters and unknowing how to enunciate the words was driving the patience demon mad.

But that is known as progress of man.

* * *

"Dinner is served." Sebastian says as he lifted the lid, revealing sliced glazed turkey with sidings of mashed potatoes, green beans and a glass of champagne since he was old enough to drink.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Finny's eyes gleam in how delicious it looks. The aroma was divine as well. There were no words. Finnian knew that the food was delicious since every day and night, he was fed until he could burst. He was about to chow down as he usually did when his hand was slapped. "Master Finnian," Sebastian stops him, "this is another lesson in etiquette. Knowing your table manners."

"But I'm hungry." Finny cries out childishly with watery eyes.

Sebastian wasn't fazed by the sight, "master, you must be presented in as a noble to the public. Your entrance into the world must show that your name rings with nobility." Sebastian's voice rings with truth.

"When will I be out in public?" Finnian asks. "Does that mean I can go outside finally?!" Since he had been recovering, he hadn't been permitted to go outside by his butler, who made sure that he took his medicine and rested with ease, even if he did wake up crying from nightmares.

"Yes. There is a private party that the former master had been invited to and you will be in his place. Let's call this your "entrance party" of sorts."

"But I'm not a party kind of person. What if I make a fool of myself?" Finnian says.

"That is why we must practice our lessons and know how to be a gentleman. We only have a week so lessons are the most importance." Sebastian says and began his lessons for how to properly eat food with utensils.

* * *

"Time for bed now young master." Sebastian says and leads Finnian to the bedroom. Once arrived, Finnian goes over to sit on the bed and was about to climb right in when Sebastian stops him.

"Now young master, is that any way to dress when doing to sleep?" He asks in a suave tone of voice, though Finnian didn't even catch the tone.

"Whaddya mean Mister Sebastian?"

"A proper gentleman dresses for the night." He says and goes over to the dresser and pulls out a fitted dress shirt that would reach down to his knees. It was clean white, ironed and ready for his master. "This should suit the tastes of acquiring ones sleep."

"Isn't that the one I wore last night?" Finny asks softly.

"No, those are in the laundry, which Mey-Rin had messed up…again." He sighs a bit. "So I will have to do them tonight." The butler goes over and just as Finny was about to dress himself, trying to remove his tie for starters by yanking it off (which he tried not to rip at the same time), he was stopped by Sebastian, yet again. "Allow me." He says and gently takes Finny's calloused hands away from the fabric, and began to untie them.

Finny blushes at this attention, and looks away with red on his cheeks. "Mister Sebastian. I can-"

"It is a butler's duty to serve his master. Make sure he's cared for." Sebastian starts off slowly, then he moves down, unbuttoning his vest and white dress shirt, revealing his scar-covered chest and stomach, which sported a large capital 'I' scar from his surgery prior to his arrival to this manor. Finny was ashamed and looks away, fearful that he would be judged. Sebastian goes over and grabs a bottle of lotion that had been buried in the drawer, pops the lid open with one hand while the other was getting his gloved removed with his teeth.

That was the first time that Finny had seen the seal that was in the back of his hand. "What's that Mister Sebastian? A tattoo?" The blonde was naïve and hadn't even asked the most obvious question that would have burned anyone else's mind.

Sebastian looks down at the back of his hand and a sly smile appears on his hand. "This is our contract. I'm surprised that you never asked about that sooner." He says and puts the bottle. "You see, I am your butler, I obey every command, only need to ask. However, it comes at a big prize." The demon's eyes opens his eyes, revealing glowing, red eyes with black slits in them. "I'm a demon. Once our contract is up, I shall eat your soul as it was our agreement."

It took a full ten seconds to let that all sink in, and then Finny's widen. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He asks and backs away. "You-you're a demon?!" He asks. "And you wanna eat my soul?!"

Sebastian should have figured he would have reacted like this. "Please master, do not shout."

"But when did I make this contract with you anyways?! I don't remember signing anything!"

Sebastian removes his other gloves, and then turns away from Finny for a moment to place lotion on his hands, "you yearned for someone to rescue you. You wished it. You dreamed for it." His voice was so soothing that it was rather cruel. "I came to you when you were getting that surgery…I believe that were implanting something in you." Sebastian starts off. "I visited you, and killed those scientists once you accepted the terms when you had woken up from the anesthesia the first time around." He says.

"I don't remember that at all!"

Sebastian turns back around and though the boy was frighten, he still would need lotion for his chest and stomach. Sebastian began to rub the soothing lotion onto Finny's skin, making him shake a bit, but not from the cool texture of the ointment. "I freed you from those scientists...and you have the seal to prove it a well.

"Really? Where?" He asks since it wasn't anywhere on his frontal half of the body. Sebastian leaves to go to the restroom and when he returned in under a minute no less, he had two hand mirrors. One he holds to reflect off the back of his neck, and the other to reflect the mirror's image to show Finnian, which surprised him greatly as there was supposed to be his prison numbers on them.

"With this seal, you can summon me and I will be there, milord. Now, shall I return to preparing for the night?" Sebastian asks and sets the hand mirrors down on the night stand.

To that, Finnian nodded curtly with his eyes lowered.

Sebastian resumed, removing his shoes and socks, revealing his feet that was callous-ridden and cracked. To Finnian, they didn't hurt as much as they did when he was forced to run as much as possible, or force to fight his friends to death. "Sebastian, can you skip the massage for tonight?" He says and Sebastian looks up. "Of course." Sebastian grabs the button for his shorts, and unbuttons it, and began to lower then even as the blonde remained sitting. It didn't even seem like he could look Sebastian in the eye anymore since being told of the contract.

Sebastian puts the dress shirt on for him, buttoning up the delicate buttons and Sebastian stands up straight now. "Is there anything else I can do for you master?"

Finnian looks up at Sebastian, fearing to face him. His jade eyes glowed from the candle light. "Please stop calling me master…I'm Finny now remember. I mean…in private. If you have to call me master in public, you can…but call me Finny, or Finnian. Call me by my name."

"Yes...Finny."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Black Butler

 **Once Upon a Dream**

 **Chapter 3**

"Once more," Sebastian said, and Finnian was repeating the same steps. While it seemed like he was actually succeeding in something (for once), it was when he was paired with a partner for him to lead that he always messed up. Mey-Rin, who was a volunteer dance partner for the day, would be sporting swollen toes for a least a week due to Finnian stepping on them many times.

Sebastian stops him with a sigh when he saw the mistakes taking place once more. "Young Master, perhaps I'll be your partner for now," Sebastian said, "now let's try this again." Sebastian took Finnian's hands and positioned them so that Finny's hands would be over his and he moved one of the blonde's hands to his lower back. Sebastian would be Finnian's 'lady' for the dance.

Finnian looked up at the tall butler, "but Sebastian, won't I just step on your feet?" He asked as he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"I'll be fine." Sebastian waved off calmly, "Now, pretend that I'm not even here…do what you were doing earlier." Finnian gulped in nervousness and began to lead. With his face just as red as before, he led Sebastian in the dance, and a few times, he stepped on Sebastian's feet.

An improvement overall.

Sebastian counted the steps aloud for the blonde, "one two three, one two three." Finny kept looking down at his feet, and it was during those times that he would accidentally step on Sebastian's feet. "Eyes on me," he said, and Finny's head shot up in response. "It's not only discourteous to look away from your partner, but it's making you lose your footing," the butler informed as they made a spin in the dance.

"Sorry Mister Sebastian," he said, looking up at his butler. Sebastian's six-foot-one-inch height made the difference between his and Finnian's height as he stood at five-foot-four inches. Finnian remembered his steps and he and Sebastian were dancing along to the music. When the music ended, Sebastian stepped back, and he and Finny did the final bow. "You have improved significantly Master Finny," he said, "however, you still need to learn some control on your strength," Sebastian showing, ungloving his seal-less hand and showing the new red marks from Finny's hold.

Finny laughed nervously at that. He still needed some self-control over that. The good news on that front was that he wasn't breaking any furniture like he used to. The bad news was that he wasn't permitted to hugging anyone at the moment, not that he should in the first place since he was now Lord of the House.

"That's enough lessons for today," Sebastian said. "Today you have some fittings."

"Fittings? For what?" The blonde asked.

"Well you're too big for the previous young master's clothes, so you will need to have some tailored to your size," Sebastian pointed out.

Finny blinked and sat down, "Mister Sebastian, what was the old master like?"

Sebastian looked over, "what do you mean?"

Finny pointed his fingers together, the only bones he couldn't break was his own and Sebastian's. "Well, I mean, I've been here for a few weeks, and I still have no idea who was the master before me. Shouldn't I know who was the master before me?"

Sebastian looked into Finnian's green eyes, and said, "his name was Ciel Phantomhive, and he was master of this house from a young age. I was in his service since he was around ten years old and I served him until he was thirteen years old."

"Why did you stop serving him?" Finnian asked innocently.

"Our contract was up."

Goosebumps crept up Finny's spine, "and what does that mean?"

Sebastian's gaze hardened at his master. He analyzed the blonde and knew that his soul wasn't as appetizing as Ciel's soul was. Finnian was a meager meal in comparison to the younger male before him. Finnian was older, about three years older than Ciel was, and while Ciel still had a form of perfection on his flesh, despite the burnt seal that was on his flesh, Finnian wasn't pure.

Sebastian would go out of his way to say that Finnian was ugly in his eyes.

Finnian's eyes were too green, a hideous color, and his hair was always out of sorts and spiked whenever possible, not soft. Ciel was refined like wine and would have only gotten better with age. Finnian was already at his peak.

"He was perfect," Sebastian spoke after a minute.

Finnian looked away, feeling ashamed and judged at the same time. "I wish I could have met him then," Finnian said, "and thanked him for letting me stay here."

Sebastian touched Finnian's chin and made him look in his eyes, "then make him proud. Honor his memory and become the best."

"The best in what?"

Sebastian smirked, "the best nobleman and queen's hound dog ever."

* * *

"I don't like this."

"It will be alright young master."

Finnian and Sebastian were in a carriage, driven by Bardory to a nobleman's daughter's party. Finnian was wearing a moss-green suit with a red string bow around his neck. Sebastian worked all day, tailoring Finnian and oiling down his hair in order for it to stay flat. Finnian tried to keep his bangs out of his eyes, and he wasn't permitted to wear hair clips.

"Today is Lady Amelia's birthday. She is sixteen now, just like you," Sebastian said.

"So, am I to befriend her?" Finnian asked.

"We do not use the word "befriend" here. It's so garish. Tonight, you will try to make a name for yourself," Sebastian. "Remember what I told you how to introduce yourself?"

"Uh….um…yes! I remember," Finnian said a little too loudly. He sheepishly apologized and said, "I am Finnian Oisin, Lord of…Lord of…" Finnian froze up, and Sebastian shook his head. "Lord of the Oisin house, cousin of Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

"Then why don't I just say that I'm a Phantomhive?" Finnian asked a little boldly. Sebastian glared daggers at Finnian. The blonde shook, and before he could apologize, Sebastian said, "fine. Call yourself whatever you want, but you must live up to the name." Finnian saw the hint of annoyance in Sebastian's voice and how he looked like he had offended him.

They soon arrived at the manor. Sebastian out first and kept the door open for Finnian. He stepped out and looked around. The estate was large and lite up with bright lights that came from inside the building. He could already hear music coming from the inside. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he soon headed inside.

Finnian had a strange sensation coursing through him as he walked inside and people began to look at him. If he could name it, it was the feeling one got when they were the center of attention for the first time in their lives. The bell of the ball.

Finnian stood alone for a moment to look at the people; all dressed up in gowns and suits much like he was, and how their eyes soon fell upon him. Sebastian took to his side fast enough, and they walked inside. Finnian was completely out of the loop about what to do, but he didn't even process that when an older gentleman approached them. "Excuse me, young man," he said. Finnian saw that he was a husky man with a white beard who wore a brown suit, "who are you?"

Finnian didn't freeze had he had done so before, but he did nervously smile, "I'm-"

"He is the new Earl of the Phantomhive, Finnian Phantomhive," Sebastian had spoken for him.

"Ph-phantomhive?" The man question. "He does not resemble the previous Earl."

"He's a distance cousin, but he is the rightful heir to the Phantomhive fortune and properties," Sebastian defended. The older gentleman looked frightened as Sebastian smiled at him. It read "try to deny it in front of me and see what happens," vibe.

Finnian took a few steps back and accidentally bumped into someone. He heard a soft gasp and bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry!"

The person he had bumped into was a lass who was about Sebastian's height. She had white hair and cut short in the back and framed her face nicely. Her eyes were ice blue, a haunting color. "Beg pardon sir," she spoke. Finnian noticed that she was a maid based on her attire. Finnian was blushing as he gazed at the woman. He thought she was beautiful.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Finnian said. "What's your name?"

"Nevaeh sir," she said.

"That's a beautiful name," Finnian smiled. "I'm Finny."

The woman smiled kindly at him. When she heard someone calling for a maid, she apologized, "I'm sorry Finny, but I must go," she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "we shall meet again." She bowed and headed to go, sir, the guests.

Finnian smiled as he placed his hand on the spot where he was kissed.

"Are you a Phantomhive?"

Finnian turned and saw a girl with yellow hair, a shade lighter than his own, but saw that she was in a black dress and her hair was in pigtails. She looked at Finnian as though she was being reconnected with a lost relative.

"Lady Elizabeth," a woman approached her from behind, "this is improper."

Lizzy, who had been grieving for several months, slowly approached Finnian to look upon his face. When she had heard that Sebastian was there and with a new Phantomhive, Lizzy wanted to believe that it was Ciel. Her fiancé and former playmate who had died of an accident from what she knew…was he back? When she saw Finnian, she saw no resemblance of Ciel or any Phantomhive. She could believe that he may have come from her family with his blonde hair and green eyes, but not the Phantomhive side of the household.

He was not Ciel.

Lizzy ran to Finnian and began to hit him, tears running down her face. Finnian could easily hurt her, but he didn't want to her. "I want him back! Give me Ciel! This is an imposter!" She began shouting foul things at him. People stared as the girl was breaking down. Soon though, she was pulled of Finnian by the nursemaid, and he got himself up. Lizzy was a distraught mess, and Finnian felt guilty. He was lying about who he was and for what?

Sebastian walked over, but Finnian turned away, feeling the fool.

Finnian left the party, one from which he wasn't even truly invited to, and began to strip himself of the confining clothes. He ripped off his jacket and messed up his hair because he hated how it stuck to his scalp.

He knew he wasn't a nobleman…so what was he?

Finnian knew that he wanted freedom, but this wasn't freedom. Had Sebastian trapped him in this contract? Maybe he needed to be firm about what he wanted. Wasn't he the master after all?

Finnian stood up and suddenly felt light-headed. He held his head and began to walk, thinking that he was going to his carriage, but when he felt himself fall, his eyes were half-open, and his body felt heavy. He didn't see the men who gathered around him, nor what Sebastian had done to everyone who attended the party.

* * *

 _The sky was gray, and the water matched its color. The swaying back and forth was enough to make any man feel sick, but Finnian was just one of a few other faceless men who worked on the ship. He was in a navy blue sailor attire. Shorts at his mid thighs and a white captain's hat over his golden crown. A storm was approaching, and he knew that his job was to protect the boat from going under. He was pulling at the rope to fix the sails, his strength was gone, but the thought never even occurred to him that he had once had the power of ten men._

 _As he held the rope, he looked over to see Sebastian, in his butler attire standing on the boat as though the waves weren't happening and he wasn't going to be thrown overboard. Finnian found himself staring at him, and he eventually let him go of the boat._

 _Sebastian held up a lantern, and suddenly the ship was turned sideways, and Finnian was in the water._

 _ **In all my dreams, I drown…**_


	4. Discontinued: Up for Adoption

Hello everyone, for those who are fans of this fanfic, please allow me to apologize for the lack of updates.

But here is an update: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY!

This story is up for adoption for anyone who wants it or it will remained discontinued. Anyone wants it? Let me know. I'll let you finish it.


End file.
